


Double Trouble

by saawinchester



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aunty Malia, Beta Liam, Cheeky Kids, Chimera Theo, Cute, Cute Kids, Doting Aunts and Uncles, F/M, Good Dad Theo, Good Theo, Howling pups, IED, Kids, Liam trying to be a good papa, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Mpreg Liam, Playful Kids, Proud Uncle Scott, Proud daddy Theo, Proud papa Liam, Pups, Supportive Theo, Sweet, Teen Dad Theo, Teen Papa Liam, Tired Parents Thiam, Twins, Uncle Corey, Uncle Derek - Freeform, Uncle Mason, Uncle Scott, overdramatic Stiles, parents thiam, uncle stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: Theo and Liam are teen parents to twin boys.Each of the boys have their own personalities however, twin one takes after his Chimera daddy and twin two takes after his werewolf papa.Twin one can be manipulative and charming. Twin two is diagnosed with IED.Oh what a parental adventure it is for Theo and Liam as they try to take care of their naughty pups.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I thought I'd write a cute fic :D...Nothing more cuter than little pups running around causing havok :D
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this fic. Just borrowing names and faces for fan fic purposes only.
> 
> Please excuse my English as it is my second language. All mistakes are my own so please forgive me in advance.
> 
> Please note the chapters will not be that long.
> 
> Hope you enjoy my lovely readers ♡

_How can 2 month old pups be this chaotic?_

Though they still grow much faster than human babies, due to their unique biology, they still ran around in diapers; in human and puppy form causing havoc to their little apartment, destroying most things in their path.

And to add to that, the boys were damn sneaky and cheeky.

Or in their Chimera daddy’s eyes, adorable.

Yep Theo was a softy when it came to his boys and was always trying to justify their behaviors, saying they were just acting like babies.

“Hon come on”.

“No Theo! Do you see this!” Liam uttered in panic as he held up his torn writing pad that contained his history notes. “Your sons’ are a menace”.

“Our sons’”, Theo corrected. He crossed his arms across his chest, “And maybe you should have kept your books somewhere they couldn’t reach. They’re kids Liam, they’re adventurous, curious and not forgetting that they have puppy teeth which they like to test out”.

Liam slumped onto their bed with a pout, huffing out, “I know. Guess parenting is just hard sometimes and takes a lot of patience”.

Theo’s heart ached at his lovers tired downturned look. He knew how much Liam adored their boys but sometimes it just took its toll. Even he himself had to keep himself in check. Point is, being new young parents had its own challenges. He made his way to his lover, seating himself down beside the beta and wrapping an arm around him, laying a soft kiss on Liam’s temple, “We got this ok”.

Liam laid his head on Theo’s shoulder, “Yeah we do”. Liam’s eyes were trained on the open door of their bedroom. He was relishing in Theo’s warm embrace when his eyes caught a small chubby black blur running past their door. He instantly sat upright, turning alert eyes to a confused Theo, “Teddy’s up!”

Theo sighed tiredly as he watched his lover make his way hurriedly out their door. He followed after his partner, chuckling on the way when he heard a little playful snarl before he heard Liam bark out a laugh. The sight he was met with when he reached their living room melted his heart. 

Teddy was attacking his papa’s shoelace, pulling at it furiously while Liam had his hands on his hips trying not to smile too hard at his little ones mischievous behavior.

Theo watched the pair with fondness as Liam picked up their chubby wiggling baby, giving a somewhat stern look at the complaining baby, “No Teddy Raeken, You know it’s not nice to be chewing on shoelaces. And you’re supposed to be asleep like your brother Tyler”. He turned to Theo holding a struggling Teddy out who was pawing at the air, “Babe can you take care of our little pudgy son while I go take a bath”.

Theo smiled and accepted his son into his arms. He held him snuggly to his chest, “Come on now sweetheart. You heard your papa…bed time”. He laid a peck on Liam’s lips before making his way to his son’s bedroom.

* * *

 Teddy loved to spend most of his time in wolf form whereas Tyler was the opposite. And that’s exactly how they slept each night.

Theo kissed his yawning pup on the head, ensuring the crib was secure before murmuring, “Good night Teddy”. He walked over to Tyler’s crib laying a kiss on his son’s light brown hair, “Good night Tyler”.

He turned on the boys nightlight before closing the door lightly behind him. He jumped when a voice asked, “Is he asleep?”

Theo smiled at his lover, looking fresh after his shower, hair all spiked up wet and blue eyes less tired looking. He pulled his lover in by the waist, resting his forehead against Liams, “Yes they are both knocked out hon”.

“They won’t attempt a jail break right?” Liam asked teasingly.

Theo chuckled and laid a soft kiss on Liams lips, “I’m sure they won’t hon”. His hand slipped down to squeeze his lovers boxer covered ass, voice husky as he uttered, “Now how about we go have some fun of our own my baby mama”.

Liam scrunched his features, “Oh no! Nuh-uh! I’ll just stick with papa!”

Theo claimed his adorable lovers lips in a searing kiss that had them moaning. _Time for papa-daddy time._

Meanwhile, Tyler was dreaming of how to get his hands on the yummy marshmallows in the pantry while Teddy dreamt of how he wanted to test his puppy teeth on daddy's shoes.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hit me with your feedback and kudos please ♡...Keeps me inspired to write and let's me know you're enjoying the fic :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aunt's and uncles come over...

Liam held Tyler in his arms while watching Theo change Teddy’s diaper with patience and gentleness. It was such a heartwarming moment to see his lover be so affectionate with their boys. He really didn’t think the once big bad Chimera Theo Raeken would actually become a softy due to two little pups. 

The boys had their daddy wrapped around their little paws or fingers.

“Teddy what have you been eating hmm?” Theo tickled his little pups chubby belly. 

The little one yawned, his front legs straightening and paws widening before he relaxes back. His daddy chuckling as he wiped his backside and began slipping on a clean diaper. 

Theo smiled warmly at his now droopy eyed baby, “Are you feeling sleepy baby?”

Teddy made a little complaining whine before his eyes started to droop once again. His front and back puppy limbs cycling in the air. 

Theo fastened the diaper on and picked up his furry baby, cradling him in his arms, snug into his chest. He laid a fond kiss onto his baby’s little black snout, “You know sonny, I’m wondering when you’re going to enjoy being in your human form hmm? You’re spending way too much time in your puppy form”. Theo smiled once again when Teddy’s response was to open his eyelids, showing his hazel eyes for a few seconds before closing it once again.

“Looks like they both want to nap now”, Liam muttered softly, as he carried a sleeping human baby Tyler in his arms as he walked towards Theo.

Theo murmured, “Mhmm time to put them in their cribs and then we should both go and have some shut eye too before the boys wake up again”.

“And before the aunt’s and uncles arrive”, Liam added as he gently laid Tyler into his crib while Theo did the same with Teddy.

* * *

“Oh look at our gorgeous nephews! Oh give them! Give them! Give them!” Lydia had her arms outstretched, ready to accept both of them from Theo’s grip. But before she could even begin to take Teddy out of  Theos arms, she was being lightly shoved aside by an over eager Stiles.

“Move aside Lydia. That chubby pup is mine!” Stiles practically hustled Teddy out of a hesitant Theo’s arms.

“Really babe!” Derek rolled his eyes.

“What?! He's so cuddly!” 

Derek muttered while pinching the bridge of his nose, "We are so not having any pups of our own".

Stiles poked his tongue out at his boyfriend. Teddy soon doing the same but with his tongue hanging out. Stiles smiled proudly, "You are my protege".

Lydia huffed before she smiled brightly at little Tyler who was busy playing with his daddy’s bangs. “Oh hand that sweetness over to me Theo”, She once again opened her arms.

Meanwhile Tyler studied Lydia’s hands before he squawked and buried his face into the crook of Theo’s neck. 

Lydia pouted, arms dropping, “Why doesn’t he want to come to aunty Lydia? He is always like this”.

“That’s because he already has a favorite uncle Lydia”, Scott interjected before stepping up to the Chimera, his arms opened wide as he uttered with a sweet smile, “Come here little flower”.

Instantly, Tyler glanced at Scott with a hugh gummy smile, drool running down his lips, pointing, “Abba!”

“That’s right it’s uncle Scott…uncle alpha”, Scott beamed.

The little one instantly started bouncing on his tush, leaning towards Scott, “Abba! Abba!”

Theo chuckled and  laid a soft kiss onto his over excited baby boys cheek before handing Tyler over to Scott. Liam then came to stand by his lovers side, leaning into Theo who had slipped an arm around his mid back. Liam sighed, “Our eldest is very fond of Scott”.

Theo watched his eldest giggling heartily at whatever Scott was saying while tickling him, “Yup he is. Probably has something to do with him being the oldest and Scott being the pack leader. You know how the eldest is the one who likes to lead and be the responsible one”.

“Hm very true”, Liam smiled. “Our big baby will make a fabulous big brother”.

“Yup”, Theo kissed Liams temple.

***

“Tyler how did you get your hands on the marshmallows young man!” Liam scolded.

“Abba!” Tyler pointed at Scott with his sticky fingers.

Liam raised a brow at a bug eyed Scott who just shrugged and chuckled, “Um…he wanted it. I couldn't ignore those adorable puppy eyes”.

Meanwhile, Theo’s panicked voice came from the other corner, “No, no, no, no TEDDY! Stop chewing on Daddy’s shoes! Let go….Let….Let go Teddy! Teddy let go now….Do not snarl at me Teddy Raeken! Hey….Teddy!....No, No, No, No!...Teddy! Look what you've done to daddy’s shoes!”

Liam sighed and grabbed the bag of marshmallows from a fussy Tyler’s hands before carrying the pup. All the aunt’s and uncles burst into giggles when Theo walked into the room, holding up his shredded sneakers while he dragged his left foot slow because Teddy was tugging the back of his jeans as if trying to pull the foot back. Theo grumbled, “Our son’s are a menace”.

“Oh now you think so”, Liam placed a hand on his hip, while Tyler clapped on happily.

“Aw they are so adorably cheeky”, Lydia added with a hand to her heart.

“They are adorably smart like uncle their uncle Stiles”, Stiles added.

Liam and Theo both rolled their eyes up in unison before the beta said tiredly, “I think it’s time for the boys to have a bath and a short nap”.

Theo nodded, “Yup”. He picked up a fussy Teddy, “No Teddy you are going to have a bubble bath so you can calm down and then it’s nap time buddy”.

The aunt’s and uncles kissed the little ones on  the cheek. When it was Scott’s turn, he kissed both the brothers on the cheek before tickling their little bellies and uttering fondly, “Don’t worry little ones. Tomorrow is the Beacon Hills fun day and we will all have so much fun”.

With that the parents carried their naughty boys into the bathroom. Both hoping their boys would not cause too much havoc at the fun day, but keeping a positive mind.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I really need feedback for inspiration please :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens on the fun day? :D

The fun day was going good. The boys were having fun, running around in their little pup forms, the aunt’s and uncles including Liam and Theo sat nearby enjoying pie while laughing and watching the little ones enjoy themselves. 

The humans thought the boys were genuine puppies and always ended up petting or cooing at them. They even complimented Theo and Liam saying they were ‘ _Great paw parents_ ’. Liam and Theo resisted the urge to laugh whenever they referred to their sons' as _house pets._ They just chucked it up to the fact that the humans wouldn’t know the real story anyway. But the good times didn’t last for long.

And to make matters worse, Theo was an overprotective dad.

It all started when two blonde ladies in their late 30’s decided to tag team, seeking out Liam and Theo, raising a complaint about the pups. The lady with short blonde hair spat out, “You shouldn’t be bringing dogs to kids events!”

Theo folded his arms across his chest, “They’re pups lady! And the brochure didn’t say anything specific. Besides, my son’s haven’t caused any trouble, so what’s the fuss?!”

“Your sons?!” The longer haired blonde burst out into mocking laughter. “That’s very sweet of you, however, you should stow that aside and control those two over energetic pups! They should be leashed!’

Theo grit out, “My son’s don’t need leashes lady! Why don’t you mind your own business since my boys haven’t done anything wrong!”

“Look at them!” She barked out while stink eyeing Liam and Scott who were trying to catch Tyler and Teddy who decided to give their papa and uncle the run around. “They can’t even be controlled!”

“I bet they bite”, Sneered the other blonde.

Theo let out an evil chuckle while hawk eyeing the two, “Oh they don’t bite, but I do. Especially if my boys are being bullied by two pathetic old hags like yourselves”.

“First of all, Eww!” The short blonde replied. “ Secondly, you don’t get to talk to us like that you piece of shit!” 

Theo was about to retort when the short haired blonde bimbo let out a shrill scream. Apparently, Tyler decided to lift his leg up and pee on the short blondes shoe while Teddy decided to tug at the long blonde haired lady’s shoelace while snarling and growling aggressively.

Liam was bugged eyed and stalk still for a few seconds before his brain kicked into gear and he instantly snatched Tyler into his arms while aiming a look of disbelief at Theo who was laughing like a maniac. Apparently, the pack were also doing the same, laughing so hard on all fours. _Christ does he always have to be the grown-up in most situations._ He barked, “Theo! Get Teddy!”

Theo snorted and gently pried his son away from the screaming blonde. He cuddled his chubby still struggling and snarling son to his chest, trying to calm the angry pup down.

The long haired blonde glanced down at her ruined shoe lace before glaring at Theo, shrieking, “Look what that oversized pup did! Don’t you have anything to say to him?!”

“As a matter of fact, I do”. With that Theo raised his youngest slightly up so as to peer at his baby, saying in a babyish playful tone, “Good job Teddy”.

Both blondes shrieked in unison while Liam just shook his head, trying to hold in his laughter like the other pack members.

Teddy showed his teeth as if smiling and padding his paws in the air, his little bushy tail wagging happily.

Theo chuckled and kissed his nose, “Yeah you were amazing. Don’t want any meanies trying to smart talk at dada huh?”

Teddy let out a adorable long howl, with his tiny snout in the air as a response before huffing and puffing happily with his little pink tongue hanging out. The pack members, minus Stiles let out an _**awwwww!**_

Meanwhile, Stiles placed a hand on his heart, and in a dramatic fashion said, “Oh be still my heart. You cannot give up on me because of the sweetest most adorable pup howl ever!”

Derek rolled his eyes heavenward, grumbling, "We are so not having pups".

Stiles shot Derek a scrutinizing look, "Then I don't see the reason for sex Derek Hale!"

"LANGUAGE", Malia uttered in dismay while Derek apologized to Stiles.

"You better grovel", Stiles added with his head turned the other way, trying to show attitude.

Meanwhile everyone just shook their heads at Derek and Stiles drama.

The blondes were about to say something else when Scott flashed red eyes at them while letting out a warning growl. Then everyone was startled when Tyler started flashing his sharp puppy teeth, eyes glaring and snout scrunched at the two ladies, trying to mimic the true alphas growl while sounded way too cute to describe in words. 

Liams heart definitely melted as he tried to sooth his very serious baby while he watched the two ladies scramble away with haste. He held his now calm baby up, eyes glancing into blues, smiling, “I’m proud of you baby”.

Theo chuckled and plastered himself to Liams side, kissing Tyler on the head, “We are both proud of you boys”.

“They will protect the family well”, Scott urged with a proud smile.

“Forget about the family”, Stiles added apparently done with the drama.  “They will protect the pack well”.

Theo, Liam and the pack surrounded the happy pups. Theo glanced around the members before looking at his boys with what can only be described as a _father’s pride._ He had never been so privileged in his life to have two sweet amazing son’s who will become strong werewolves in the future. 

Liam leaned his head on Theo’s shoulder while he watched the pups being passed between the doting uncles and aunt’s. He whispered, “I think their personalities came in handy”.

Theo chuckled, slipping an arm around Liams mid back, “Mhmm. Thank God for the manipulative personality and the IED”.

“And the charm”, Liam added.

“Of course baby. They got it from their daddy after all”, Theo smirked.

Liam just scoffed, fondly replying, “Yeah whatever”. 

Everyone **_awwwed_** once again when the pups started howling together in unison.

Teddy and Tyler Raeken were a force to be reckoned with.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My heart is melting due to the pups!...Anyway tell me what you think my lovelies? ♡


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late post...I'm so sorry, forgive me♡
> 
> The boys go for clinic...
> 
> Oh Stiles....

Alan Deaton stared at the adorable scene before him. There in his waiting room sat the entire McCall pack members. And the reason behind this gathering was because of the two little pups in Theo and Liams arms. 

It was the boys second clinic date with him as their doctor.

And this was the same scene he witnessed during the boys first clinic date. Apparently they had a very caring and protective pack that wanted to be there for the boys no matter what. And the overprotective side simmered down when he told them that he would be the boys doctor due to the fact that he was the only qualified medical practitioner that knew more about the supernatural than anyone else in Beacon Hills. 

Yes there was Melisa McCall, however, her knowledge was mostly limited to humans. She humbly insisted the boys be sent to him, hence why they're here. 

He really hated to disturb the sweet sight before him, but the boys needed to get checked up. He cleared his throat, “Well isn’t this a lovely sight. However, it’s time to bring the boys to my theatre so I can examine them”.

If he didn’t already know the answer, he would have asked who was snarling at him? It was the same as the first clinic. He glanced at the pup in Theos arms, “Well hello to you too Teddy. I see your sense of humor hasn’t changed”. He chuckled as the little one attempted to wiggle in his dad’s arms. 

Theo snorted, “Now, now Teddy…I know how much you hate coming for clinics son but it’s important that you get checked up for health reasons ok. You can’t wiggle your way out of this love”.

Teddy huffed exhaustedly when he couldn’t get out of his dad’s grip, allowing Theo to place him down on the examination table. Liam placing a very quiet Tyler down beside his brother. Everyone hovered nearby as Alan proceeded to do his analysis of the growing boys. 

Alan lifted the top lip of Tyler’s up, seeing all the sharp canines, “Well these boys are definitely growing rapidly and most probably the rapid growth will stop at a certain age”.

He held a once again wiggly Teddy up and placed him on the weighing scale, “Ok and our little one here has gained a little more weight”. He proceeded to write in his notes before he uttered, “Ok everything is fine with the boys, they are growing fine. So now time for their shots”.

“Do you really have to give them shots?” A saddened looking Scott asked.

And funny he wasn’t the only one. Alan huffed, “Yes I must insist they get shots. All babies do and since they are also part human, then they must too. It’s to protect them from certain diseases or sicknesses and is very important”.

“But it’ll hurt”, Stiles pouted. “I don’t want my teletubbies to hurt”.

“Really Stiles?” Derek rolled his eyes.

“Shut up Derek! You’re a cold heartless being, so you wouldn’t understand!”

“A cold heartless being YOU’RE dating!” Derek retorted.

Liam huffed, “Guys our pups are getting restless. So the faster everything is done, the faster we get to leave”. He tried to console Tyler who was aiming Dr. Deaton his full on puppy eyes.

“I don’t think that’ll work on me Tyler”, Alan smiled.

Then Teddy decided to roll onto his back, his underbelly up, paws cycling in the air. Everyone knew he was trying to be cute. 

Everyone let out an _aww_ whereas Dr. Deaton chuckled and shook his head, “That’s not going to work on me either Teddy, even if it’s cute”.

Deaton started to prepare the injecting equipment while Teddy and Tyler cuddled close to their parents chest whining as they probably sensed that something nasty was going to happen. 

Theo cradled Teddy close, whispering to Liam, “Babe do they really need to go through this?”

Liam bit his lip, looking equally nervous for his boys, “Yeah”.

Deaton added, “Ok who’s first?”

“Oh God! Oh God! OH GOD I CAN’T WATCH!” Stiles covered his eyes.

Malia sighed, “Oh just stick them already!”

 Derek snorted earning a slap upside the head from Stiles.

Scott just closed his eyes while Lydia turned the other way.

Mason buried his head into Corey's chest, while his boyfriend just stared at the wall far ahead.

Deaton raised an amused brow before instructing Liam to hold Tyler well so he doesn't move much. Liam closed his eyes humming a soothing song to his baby. The little pup let out a small whine before Deaton announced, “Done. Now that wasn’t so nasty huh?”

“Oh my Panda is next”, Stiles dramatically added.

“What is it with you having all sorts of nicknames for the boys babe?” Derek grumbled.

“Shut up Derek!”

“Language!” Malia scolded. “Jeez guys this is seriously not the time. We came here to support the boys, not make them more terrified”.

“They are not terrified. They are strong!” Stiles budged in.

“They reek of fear Stiles and it’s escalating because you are acting like a scared little girl about it!”

“I can’t smell it!” Stiles retorted.

Derek snorted while Scott added softly, “Because you’re human Stiles”.

Stiles scoffed, “Fine continue”.

Deaton sighed and instructed Theo the same he did with Liam. Teddy didn’t even whine. Deaton smiled, “All done. The boys next clinic date is noted on their health cards”.

“Wait its done?!” Stiles gawped before he smiled and added a little less energetically, “He didn't even make a sound”. He chuckled but then collapsed back, a thud sounding.

Stiles had fainted and everyone started calling his name and feeling his head.

Deaton just rolled his eyes at the scene. 

This definitely was an interesting clinic.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Comments and kudos please...xoxo!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue...

**Epilogue**

**One year later….**

“TEDDY RAEKEN!” Theo bellowed, staring in disbelief at his torn up collection of shoes.

There was a loud shriek of panic that joined his coming from what sounded like the kitchen downstairs followed by a booming, “TYLER RAEKEN!”

Theo ran down the stairs to the kitchen finding that the pantry door was ajar and the whole kitchen floor littered with torn wrappers, food and snacks. 

Theo asked in an exasperated tone, “How in the hell did Tyler get into the pantry when I just installed child proof locks on the door?”

Liam pinched the bridge of his nose, a headache already beginning to form, he shrugged, “I don’t know! I think that he may have somehow picked the lock”.

“No that’s not possible Liam! He’s just a year and two months old!” Theo blew out a breath.

Liam folded his arms, mockingly saying, “Well he is your son Theo”.

Theo threw him an unamused look, “What is that supposed to mean Liam?! And he is OUR son. So drop it!”

The beta didn't mean to upset his lover. He walked over to the Chimera, enveloping his disappointed lover in a warm hug, “I’m sorry babe. I’m just so frustrated. Our boys are getting way out of hand”. He brushed Theo’s bang to the side, “Now we have to find them”.

Theo laid a peck on his lovers lips, “They’re currently on hide and seek mode. We gotta search every nook and cranny if we want to find them”.

Liam threw his head back letting out a groan. He sighed, “Lets do this”.

**

Liam and Theo searched every crevice and still couldn’t find the boys. Liam was starting to panic, “Theo they’re just babies. Where could they have gone?!”

Theo had to admit that he was starting to feel slightly nervous and worried. He once again entered their bedroom for what felt like 100th time. His nose picked up the scent of his kids however, they were hiding well. He was just about to dial in reinforcements when something caught his eye.

A little black tail wagging from side to side under he and Liams sheets. He signaled to Liam, calling his mate over, pointing to the scene before him.

Liam couldn’t help the snicker that left his mouth, “Trying to be inconspicuous I see”.

“Yup!” Theo popped the ‘P’.

Theo pretended to say, “So papa bear, I wonder where our children went?”

Liam tried to contain his smile as he played along, “Hmm I don’t know daddy poo. But we must be getting close because I can smell marshmallows that someone stole”.

Theo chuckled and hummed in agreement, “And I can see a fuzzy wuzzy tail that belongs to our very fuzzy wuzzy baby”.

The tail that was wagging suddenly disappeared underneath the covers. 

Theo and Liam had to contain their laughter as Theo grabbed one side of the sheet while Liam did the same to the other side. They muttered, one, two, three before they hauled the sheets away. 

Teddy instantly hid his head under his paws and Tyler who was currently on his back, still munching on a marshmallow decided to freeze. The eldest eyes meeting his parents while his marshmallow dropped out of his mouth.

Theo folded his arms along his chest, eyebrows raised in an amused stare, “Well you boys have been very naughty. Papa and daddy will have to place you into the naughty pen”.

Tyler cycled his legs in the air attempting to look cute but Liam just shook his head, “Nope Tyler. No getting out of this son”.

Teddy rolled onto his back slow as his heaviness could allow, a little toothy canine smile aimed at his parents. Theo almost burst into laughter but cleared his throat, “Nope neither will that smile work on us Teddy Raeken”. He lifted his pudgy baby into his arms, “Come on, into the naughty pen you both go”. 

Liam following behind with a fussy Tyler. 

**

Theo had Liam spooned up against him while in bed. He kissed the back of his lovers neck, murmuring, “Well today was exhausting”.

From dealing with their naughty pups to cleaning up their kids messes. It was exhausting because the boys are more frisky now and when checking the video cameras that were situated in the kitchen, they now know their kids have somehow mastered the art of picking locks. 

Liam sighed, “Parenting is tough”. He whined, “Kill me now”.

“Well they are our babies and we love them”, Theo added encouragingly.

Liam hummed, eyelids heavy and slowly fluttering, “Hmm. I love them so much”.

Theo was slowly lulling off to sleep, “Hmm. Goodnight baby”.

“Hmm goodnight Theo”.

**

The boys snickered as they glanced at one another. Daddy and papa are finally asleep.

Time to do some damage.

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have decided to end the fic here...There may be a sequel so fingers crossed :)
> 
> Thank you for those who read, commented and kudos ♡♡


End file.
